sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Karaoke
---- Malif's office The high domed ceiling only adds depth to the already immense office. Polished molten-made stone set into the domed expanse reflects the light in prismatic effects throughout the room. The room itself is divided into two sections. The formal office area has a subdued atmosphere with minimalist decor. A simple desk and chair set up is all that categorizes the area as "office". The second area is more elegant though still subdued in nature. This area is a lounge as depicted by a round couch in a black soft fabric that begs to be sat upon by only the most elegant of person. Off to the side of that area is a small kitchenette, manned by a Chef droid and stocked with all manner of item to procude a light meal for those present. Set into the wall that would lead deeper into the building itself. is set a very elaboratly decorated Iris door, the controls next to the door suggests that it is eviromentally sealed for some reason. Juran's lips curve at the edges. He gives Malif a little nod, flopping back on the couch as he lifts his hands up and puts them behind his head. "I'll see what I can do for you, Malif. My good man." He archs his back, causing it to crack and pop loudly a few times before he gently murmurs. "Damn.. Still ain't over that grenade explosion a year back. I think I've really buggered m'self." Malif raises a brow and regards the man. "Dont you have a medic...someone to take a look at things?" he reaches down and snags a bit of meat. "I would think so." Liza comes back in, a few boxes and bags in tow. She grins as she looks around, not surprised to see Juran's still here and chatting with Malif. She moves to where he stands and bumps her shoulder against the pirate's. Juran shakes his head. "I'm not going to let anyone get a hold of me like that, Malif. I don't like people touching me medically. Putting crap in my veins that I don't know about. Cutting me open." He rubs his hands through his hair, "I cracked three disc's in my spine when I fell off that railing after the grenade went off. Cracked my head open too." He mutters loudly, then suddenly smirks at Malif. "Aye, so a' wuz sayin'.." As Liza bumps against his shoulder. What had begun as a small gathering to discuss weapons contracts, finally evolved into a party. Music and liquor run freely. a very kinectic style of dance music floats in the air and several people have begun dancing on the open area of the large office. To further fuel this atmosphere some of the serving girls have taken up the role of dancers and feed the growing feel of a party. Following Liza in, Dante has one bag looped over her left wrist, but that one bag contains her uniform all neatly folded and boxed. She catches the tail end of the conversation and chips in, "Who's cutting you open?" she asks of Juran. Malif offers a nod to the return of the two women. "Welcome back, I hope Coruscant provided a bit of what you needed?" he gestures to the open areas of the couch. "Oh we were discussing the safety of those in the medical profession these days." Liza nods as she looks around, giving one of the dancers a bit of a disgusted look for a moment. It takes a sec before she recovers and she nods to Malif with a slight grin. "Oh. Yes. There are many shops here. Was very easy to find what I was looking for." Smiling to Dante, now, she adds, "You look nice." Juran's tapped, then. "Enjoying yourself?" Juran smirks at the two women. "Aye, lookin' noice, n'awrat." He carefully unwinds his hands from behind his head, flopping his hands on his waist before he looks at the two women. "Glad ye've both bin' enjoyin' yersel's. Aye, medical profession.. S'nonice at 'aw, it is.. Dangerous fer every 'un. Y'know?" Dante nods towards Malif then take a seat on the couch, "Who is the flight doctor these days anyhow?" she asks aloud, "I know Drogyn is the go-to guy for the Stormtroopers, but I've avoided having to have a pre-flight check in forever." She smiles at Liza and Juran, "Thanks." Word has spread around Coruscant fairly quickly, the birth of what can only be called an Arms ball. A mix of music dance drink and the wonder of firearms all in one. Malif is the host and gathered around a large black couch is the host and several notable faces. Elsewhere are men and women drinking and dancing. Dance music fills the air with the energy found in most dance clubs. Amid all of this floats a server droid, delivering drinks to all those in need. Malif gives a gesture to one of the seceretaries who then makes sure that the immediate area of the couch is kept clear of dancers. Fun was fun, but Malif was a businessman and he would be sure that his costumers were treated well. "Miss Molokai, please have a seat next to me and relax." he pats the couch next to him. "Parties are in a sense networking." he nods to those drinking and lowers his voice so that only she can hear him. "In this way...you see the person beneath the sabacc face...the one that you can learn the most through." Juran murmurs to himself and stretches out a little further. He doesn't seem to say much, and instead rubs his fingers behind his ears. "Y'know, ah'm thinkin' 'at a wuss, Liza. Now, sittonit n' enjoy." He curls up his toes, flexing them a little bit, cracking and popping inside of his boots as he shuts his eyes over. "I think we need to program a translator droid to comprehend pirate," Dante mutters, shaking her head before reaching for a drink from one of the trays nearby. She leans back and offers a look of understanding towards Liza, "I know how you feel. But call it the price of doing business, if you want. Sometimes we just have to get over the things that we're uncomfortable with. I," she lifts the glass slightly, "hate swimming. But I'm doing it." Liza sits down as directed although she does pause in doing so to glare at Juran for what seems like the tenth time today. "Thank you." Malif's given a smile while she goes and makes herself comfortable while listening to him, blinking a bit as she does so. "Oh..well, these are my friends. Do I need to look that closely to them?" The concept of looking past their 'sabacc face', not sure what that means. The doors open and another member decides he might be interested in on a social involving weapons. Tyler Damion steps into the room, in his old spacer garb, with a smoke casually hanging from his lips and lit, a tin wisp of smoke rising from the edge of it and the embers growing brightly with each of his breaths. Security and any other minor obstacle wasn't a difficult task to get around when you wielded the Force. He slides into the room with his old familiar Corellian swagger and the smell of booze all over his breath. His hazel eyes narrow as he tries to look at and recognize what faces he can before slipping off to the nearest place to find another drink, "Need something strong, got a good thing going on right now and don't want it to stop." He whispers over a counter hoping it was indeed in fact a bartender, he loved crashing parties. Keline had accompanied Dante and Liza to this gathering, interested in seeing what was available, and also because she didn't want to miss out on a once in a life time experience. She moves around the room, carefully avoiding the dancing girls, as she studies those crowding the room with interest. Malif's office over the course of the past few hours become the hub of a party in the commercial district. All sorts had filtered in over time and so the need for a living bartender came up to assist the server droid in its efforts to keep the guests well lubricated. The music had altered someone to give a more casual atmosphere. Malif himself was still seated and spent a few moments conversing with Keline and giving Liza a supportive look. The office assistants are doing their best to keep Malif and his circle free of the more boisterous part goers. Liza looks up as Tyler walks in, her head tilting to the side as she does so. She watches him curiously while the music flows around the crowded room, taking the stranger in before she shrugs and smiles to Malif. "So, tell me. How does one go about being a weapon's dealer?" Her gaze lifts to Keline and Dante, watching her fellow officers, and then she watches Juran, the pirate gaining no small amouht of her attention even as she continues to speak to the man she's seated with. "It must be an interesting job. I mean, look at all the different people you get to meet." "Y'become 'un by gettin' really really rich, ahn' then gettin' some stupid arse loike me t'buy yer stock." Juran states to Liza, while picking at his teeth with a fingernail. He hums something to himself and pauses for a few seconds, smacking his lips together before swallowing something he managed to work out inbetween his teeth. He lets his hand flop back down onto his lap. "You're a pirate and a rascal, likely a rogue and who knows what else. But stupid you're not," Dante retorts with a shake of her head and a laugh. "You wouldn't be all of that, and still alive, if you were a fool." She spots Keline entering the room and stands up briefly to wave to the captain through the crowd. Moments later she spots Tyler as well then turns towards Malif and grins, "Do you hold parties like this often?" Keline spies Dante's wave out of the corner of her eye before she makes a polite excuse to the person she is chatting to before making her way over to Dante and those around her. A glass with a warm brown liquid is handed to Tyler as he squints and looks into the glass and mutterings picking out the ice, "Do I not look Corellian to you?" his eyes narrow toward the serving droid which is given a light kick to the side, "fill it to the brim you bucket of bolts." He growls the only droid worth keeping around was his own astromech. He sighs hearing pirate talk and it didn't take his drunk mind long to figure out it was someone worth sitting down with and tossing them back, "I hear Juran Reinzhiner!" he shouts loudly opening his hands wide above his head before getting his drink back from the droid. He pauses to carefully examine it holding it up to the light, "Did you spit in this?!?!" he turns toward the droid. It replies and he smirks, "I bet that hole no glands for it isn't a very good excuse." He gives the droid another kick and walks around it toward Juran and takes a drink of his whiskey in a glass, "I swear to the maker I bet that aftertaste is droid saliva!" he mutters, "Not to be trusted." Malif quirks a brow at a familiar voice and rises to level his gaze at the Sith, he drops a hand to Liza's shoulder. Another effort at supporting her in the setting. "Malign...welcome to." he gestures at bit at a loss as to what to call the party. "I guess my Arms Ball...I see you found the drinks already. Good." he gives the Sith a warm smile and makes sure there is ample room for his arrival. Ever a proper host he sees to his guests and looks around at those gathered. "More food you think?" There is a low cry of 'Oh bugger, its 'im.' and then the Pirate picks a bit of lint out of his pocket, which he then tosses straight at Tyler. "Whaddya wan', y'git!" Juran states over at Tyler, shaking a fist at him. "Ahn' pick me up a bloodeh Corellian Twister while yer ower there w'the yon droid. It makes a good 'un.. Ahn' then come ower an' sit wae us." He peers at Malif for a few moments. "Arms ball? A' call 'is t'Free Booze n' Food." Indeed this impromptu meeting has blossomed into a full party. More faces have arrived and a few of them the movers and shakers of Coruscant society. courtier sorts who desire to be anywhere that makes a bit of a splash. There would most certainly be rumors coming from this event. Dante begins to chuckle softly, scooting to the side to make room for Keline and nods to Malif, "More food, but keep it light. They're going to drink you out of house and home," she predicts before finishing off her drink and reaching for another. Frankly she's so amused she can't decide if Juran or Tyler is more toasted. Keline at last arrives beside Dante, taking a brief sip of her drink, as she glances around the group surrounding her before turning to look at Dante and grinning briefly. "To what do I owe the honor?" Well, at least Liza can put a name to Tyler's face although, for the life of her, she can't figure out why anyone would be named 'Malign'. It's something she puzzles over for a while, keeping to herself while the conversations bounce around her. Social settings of this magnitude leaves her confused, parties not being her forte, and she finds herself wishing for a place to hide, suddenly. "You don't want anything from that droid you git, it spits in'em." Tyler mutters ignoring the Pirate's request, but no doubt the droid was already making it and preparing to bring it over, "It's droid germs are all in my whiskey, if it wasn't alcoholic I'd be throwing it all over the floor." He wipes the lent off his jacket and smirks. Malif's call makes him twist his head, "Shhhh!! Darth Malign is sleeping tonight!" Damion grins and drives his hands into his pocket pulling out a pocket of capsules, "The red, green, and blue ones give me a small vacation from being a humorless-peon." He laughs taking the three pills in order and chasing them with whiskey, "Who needs food when there is drinking to be done? We should all get so messed up that we have to be pulled out of here by emergency medical personnel!" Tyler keeps up his stride and closes the distance between him and Juran slamming an open palm onto the pirate's shoulder, "Good night to get drunk my friend." He sighs happily pulling his cigarette to his mouth and taking a long draw. His features stay twisted into an energetic, happy, and slightly older Corellian man. "As iffin' I care if it spits in em' or naw." Juran states at Tyler. He takes the drink as the Droid passes it over, taking a gulp of it before starting at Tyler incredulously. He blinks a few times, then states firmly, calmly, and completely soberly. ".. Every night is a good night to get drunk." He then beams and takes a deep swig of the Corellian Twister, pausing to let out a burp. He blinks a few times, the alcohol finally seeming to seep into what the Pirate calls a Brain. "....Ye know whit. Ahm' thinkin' w'should loike, go, get up.. ahn' kick t'band offa t'stage, ahn' 'en we can loike, do some proper singin' wae.. yon'.. music n' crap." "We owe the honor of the fun, in the name of leave, to the Marshal of course," Dante replies in a slightly quieter voice, including Liza in the conversation. "And Liza here," she reaches out and taps Liza on the shoulder, "for dragging me off ship and making me take leave when it was given. And the drunken pirate over there," she gestures with her glass, "for bringing Liza down to the planet." She drinks from her glass before adding, "if they're going to sing, I want a holo-recording of it," in a MUCH lower voice before she gives in to the instinct to start laughing. Keline grins herself, catching Dante's murmured comment as she is standing beside her, before she speaks herself to Dante in a quiet voice "Some of the best shows are the free ones.." The server droids floats around the outer circle of these people and offers in a polite electronic tone. "Refills...new drinks or shots?" the hum of its repulsors whisper as it drifts up and down. Liza nods and gets out a small device from her pocket, a tiny recording device she keeps on her for whatever reason. It's passed over to Dante while she winks slyly to the ladies, ignoring the males for now. She grabs herself a drink, something alcoholic to keep Juran happy, and she sips it while watching them. The old Corellian pilot looks at Juran for a few moments twisting his head and nodding faintly, "Yeah, you're right. Drunk every night." He gives thumbs up and an old Corellian lopsided grin. Tyler looks over at the band and takes a moment to listen for a moment, "Aye you're right Juran we could do better, hell I think we have on Shaddaa a couple times if my mind isn't making things up." Tyler reaches down to his holster and unclips the guard drawing his Bi-polar and pointing at the band, "Alright, off the stage you second rate jokers!" he growls shaking the gun and moving toward them taking one moment to look back at Juran, "C'mon!" he mutters marching and pointing the blaster at each one individually until the stage was cleared off and holstering his weapon and grabbing the microphone that had been suddenly dropped to the ground. The old Corellian, Sith Lord, former ruler of the galaxy gives everyone a casual grin, "Alright, Karaoke night is going to start now, a couple brave old timers are going to entertain you with a bit of music!" he throws the microphone over at Juran, "Right!" he turns looking for something he thinks he can play picking up an instrument and surprisingly manages to put together some cords to make a song, "Name your poison you old pirate!" Tyler says as he starts throwing out some more halting and thrashing music that certainly wasn't for lightning the mood. To say confusion reigned for a few moments would be an understatment, but most are boozed enough to be curious and take up drinks and position themselves to watch this performance unfold. To this, the old Space-Dog pushes himself up onto his feet. He takes the time to stretch himself out a little, and even clears his throat. He grins at Dante and Keline, clicking his tongue before giving Liza a thumbs up. "Yer gonnae 'ate me fer the rest o' yer days, just so y'know!" Before the Pirate then runs up and leaps onto the stage, sliding on his heels with his arms flailing before he then comes to a stop on the stage. He grunts, staring ahead, then seems to realise that the people are /behind/ him and swings himself around to face the people assembled. He reaches down and snatches up the other Microphone, leaning forwards, then all the way back. He then sets the microphone up on its stand as he picks up a string-based instrument. He stares at it, then gives Tyler a grin. "Awrigh', me ol' mate. Ahm' sure y'know 'is one. S'ahn' ol' favourite o' mine back on Nar Shaddaa. Alcohol, matey?" The Pirate gives Tyler a thumbs up. He then stares at the Microphone, and belches straight into the Microphone. "SHADDUP N' LISTEN CAUSE WE'RE ABOUT T'PLAY." "Oh yeah," Dante agrees before turning slightly and making sure she has a clear view of the stage. There's a dangerous gleam of amusement in her eyes, "You know, captain, when the gent are done singing, we might want to give it a try." Keline looks at Dante with a measure of uncertainty as she turns to look back up at the stage. "I haven't sung anything since I was old enough to touch a nav console." Malif leans back in the couch and gives his assistant a nod, said assitant goes to the desk and throws a switch in a subtle move. He gives the room a pleased look and nods for a strong drink. "Go get you two rogues...show em what yer made of!" he adds in a very loud and boisterous voice. Tyler steps forward picking up another microphone with a smoke hanging from his mouth and a half-glass of whiskey nearby he strums his own instrument and nods, "I think I know that one." He nods firmly. Pulling a hand free to rub his stubble before matching tempo and music with Juran, "Take the lead you lazy pirate!" he nods sweat beginning to bead on his forehead, it had been quite a long time since he had done anything as rowdy or alcohol induced as to hijack a bandstand during a ball and turning it into a hardened party scene, "Make sure everyone gets something strong to drink and gathers around, Juran here has some good pipes and he's going to knock your socks off with what he has to offer!" The blitzed crowd seem to get into the swing and begin urge the two men on, raising their glasses on high with chants of "Sing...sing" Dante plucks the cigarra from one of her pockets and, with very little effort, has it lit by one of the serving girls before claiming another glass of something to drink. 'Something', since she neither knows what's in the glass nor particularly cares, laughing quietly enough that only the tell tale shaking of her shoulders gives away her amusement. Holding the cigarra in one hand, the glass in the other, she drags an empty chair around and props her feet up on it, "Sing to us, lads!" she calls out before dissolving again into laughter. A small bout of laughter escapes from Juran at his introduction, before he then swings the Quetarra around for a moment before grasping it firmly in both hands. There's a pause, before the old Pirate drags his fingers across the strings as he then starts to thump out a rapid, but harsh and violent beat with his thick-skinned fingers over the said strings. He takes a few seconds to hit up a few high-pitched notes, then he sucks in a breath and practically shouts into the microphone. "Got the time when the sun goes up! We'll drink until we drop! My love for hundred bews That soothes, the foot's bin' dropped, Not 'nuff for the men on t'Walk! I DRIVE AHN' DRINK TILL' I DROP!" With that, the pirate takes a step back from the Microphone, staring down at the instrument in his grasp as he concentrates on keeping the beat, thumping one foot off the ground as he nods at Tyler, grinning like a drunken idiot all the while. Tyler nods and smiles as he grabs his own drink and takes a swig before picking the pace up and playing music with Juran as his pirate friend takes the microphone and begins leading the crowd in music. He spits his cigarette out and stomps on it, on the stage, and then steps up to his own microphone as Juran steps back. He turns and does his own form of the singing shout: "No doubt about it Can't live without it No doubt about it I can't live without it, alcohol ALCOHOL!" He steps back from the microphone as he finishes his lines wiping the sweat off his forehead and grabbing his glass and finishing his whiskey and turning and throwing the glass up against the nearest wall watching it shatter against it and giving out a howl of laughter. The crowd has certainly increased and thus to has the celebratory atmosphere, one thing can be said about pirates and those of that bend. parties are natural to them and just as contagious as any illness known to the galaxy. So it is that Tyler and Juran atleast for the moment have won the hearts of the crowd with that spirit alone. Keline shakes her head at the antics of the two on stage, draining her drink, before tapping Dante on the shoulder and gesturing to her empty glass to indicate she's going to get a refill. She begins to move through the crowd, empty glass held high so it won't get dropped. Dante laughs and laughs, nearly choking on her drink when first Juran sings then Tyler. She laughs until her eyes water, having to set her glass down before she spills it, swiping the back of one hand across her eyes before she put the cigarra back in her mouth. Hands free she loudly claps, then shouts out, "Encore!" Still grinning from ear to ear, the Pirate stamps his foot on the ground in time with the beat until he can't really feel his foot anymore. Juran lets his fingers climb up the Quetarra to a high-note, before he then drags his fingers back down once more. He snorts as he marches upto the Microphone, tanned skin giving a faint sheen of sweat in the light. His chest expands, and he starts another bout' of shouting into the Mic, Pirate style. "Why it's m'Destiny! You get the beer! We get the time! YOU GET THE SPICE, GIMMIE A LINE!" The Pirate then staggers back from the Mic, stumbling from foot to foot as he hovers near the edge of the stage, leaning forwards as he /nearly/ topples straight off, he then hauls himself back and appears to be giving what appears to be a proper head thrashing motion as he plays, nearly oblivious to whats going on around him. Liza had fallen quiet but the singing and the wild behavior suddenly draws the Sarian out of her head and she finds herself staring at the spectical that is Juran and Tyler. "Oh...my.." The sound of glass shattering has her wincing and she looks around, preparing to bail out if things break out into a fight. No sense in hanging around if they do. She's not a fighter, not in any sense of the word, and she'll flee if things give the appearance of becoming too rowdy. Keline glances toward Liza as she hears her fall and the breaking of glass, looking concerned, before one of Malif's servants approach carrying a longish rectangular bos for her. There is a brief conversation between the two and Keline nods before taking the box and continuing to make her way to the bar. She places the box carefully on the counter before putting her glass on the bar and gesturing for her refill as she turns to look at the stage. The crowd seems to be enjoying themselves as Juran starts the next verse of the song, the instruments wailing behind powerful lyrics. Tyler smiles and waves toward the server droid for another drink, it knew what he wanted. He points his finger toward the droid, "Don't spit in it this time you rust bucket!" As Juran moves away from the mic the old Corellian steps up to his mic and continues: "No doubt about it, Can't live without it, No doubt about it, I can't live without it, alcohol." He laughs kicking his mic away leaning forward in time to catch it and pull it back up before it falls of stage, "Take it Juran!" he shouts turning back to his instrument as the droid sets another full glass of whiskey down by his feet. He couldn't get better than this, good memories and good parties brought back a lot of good times for him. Malif leans over and tugs at Liza'a pant leg and motions her over next to him. "Not to worry...nothing will get out of hand that you need worry over." he gives her a comforting smile and begins to thump his thigh in beat with the music, though he does nod to his drink and invitation for Liza to have some of it. As Tyler sings his verse, Juran takes the time to swipe a large glass of Corellian Ale. He pulls his head back and starts to gulp down the liquid, pausing only when Tyler indicates its his turn, he takes one large last gulp of the Ale before setting the half-full glass down at his feet, shambling on up to his Mic. He grips onto it with one hand, as if for balance, but mostly so he can lean towards it an, with a grin: "Got t'time when t'sun goes up! We'll drink until w'DROP! Ah drive n' drink until a' /DROP/!" Shambling back, dragging his Mic with him, the pirate hefts it up and wags it at Tyler. "Yer turn!" And he stamps the Mic down, resting one foot on his glass as he starts playing once more. Parties and Pirates. They mix great, just like booze and those small crunchy nut things that bartenders always put on bars... Grinning from ear to ear, Dante hums along with the song that Tyler and Juran are making their own, then sings along with the last bit, just for fun. She does cast a quick look towards Liza and sees that Malif is being a calming influence. Tossing back her drink, she claims another, one foot tapping against the chair to keep time with the tempo. Scooting closer, Liza shakes her head, refusing the offered drink even as she slips closer to the man. "Thank you, but no. I really don't drink.." she says although the words abruptly cut off, her eyes shifting quickly as she watches Dante who seems to be looking at them. Blushing, the young woman stares at the other woman for a moment before casting her gaze towards Keline, curious as to what her reaction to the singing is. "Lovely party. You really know how to throw a..yes. Nice." Yes indeed, the crowd now has a taste of the song and even join in for the tag lines of each verse. raising high their glasses and goblets. the females cheering on the performers the men giving knowing nods of agreement for the many long days that end with a strong drink. Tyler smirks, "Easy old friend still got another verse when I'm done!" The old Corellian steps forward to sing his last line as he throws his instrument down to the ground with a loud thud and leaning into his microphone singing at the top of his lungs: "You get the beer, We get the time, You get the coke, gimme a line!!" As Tyler shouts the last line he picks the mic and stand up and throws it into the crowd before reaching into his pocket for a smoke and lighting it before bending down and grabbing his drink, "Take it home Juran!" The old Corellian jumps down off the stage and kicks over a vacant chair before drinking his whiskey in one long gulp, "Droid another!" he throws the glass toward the droid and takes a long draw on his smoke exhaling slowly. Keline seems well, atonished, by all this. Enterainted, clearly, but stunned. A large grin is given towards Tyler, as the Pirate lifts up his glass and gulps the last of it down, some of it splashing out of his mouth and down and of course, over his face. He tosses the glass aside, and he grabs his Quetarra, hauling it above his head as if it was some bloodied instrument of war. His other hand grabs the Microphone on its stand. "Nae doubt 'bout it! Cannae live without it! Nae doubt 'bout it! A'cannae live without it.. ALCOHOL!" The Pirate swings the Quetarra down, smashing it through the Microphone and he then stumbles back as he loses his grip. He slides on the spilt Ale, and then seemingly collapses on the stage, completely out of it, one hand waving in the air. His last moments of sobriety disappear as the fingers draw back in a rather rude gesture, and then the hand flops down as he pants for breath on the stage. "bloodeh 'ell.." The crowd applaudes loudly and a few follow in suit and smash empty glasses against the nearest wall, the lingering lines of Juran's last words are echoed. Including rough accents mimicking his way of speaking. There's a brief -very brief- moment of silence when the pirate goes down, but enough of the crowd think that this is PART Of the show that the roar of laughter and applause picks up again with very little effort. Dante grins broadly still and applauds, rising to her feet long enough to make sure that the pirate didn't manage to split his thick skull open on the way down. Malif gestures for the server droid to come over and whispers quietly to it, in a moment it presents steaming drink of autumnal colors and lowers it to Liza. "Try that...its not liquor, but it does have a tang." Malif remarks to Liza. A few off duty Sectechs help Juran off the stage and drop him on the couch. Making sure an ale is in easy reach. Liza looks at the pirate worriedly even as she takes the glass. The contents of it is sipped, whatever it is getting a nod of approval to Malif. "It's nice." The glass is handed over, then, in case he wants it back. Dante and Keline are spoken to, now, the Sarian raising her voice slightly so she can be overheard by the women. "This is fun. I do hope we won't get in trouble.." Juran's form is easily dragged, slumped a little. He seems awake, but he's tired, and not as young as he used to be, so instead he just murmurs obsenities towards the people dragging him away from his beloved, and now sadly, broken instrument-that-he-met-five-minutes-ago. As he's set down on the couch, he lifts up his hand and plants it on his face. "Och, m'maker. Ah swear inna name o' all thats holy, ahm' gonnae do that again." Of course, no self-respecting Pirate would never do something only once. He tries to prop himself up, but only serves in sliding down a little further on the couch. "Ah, bugger it.." And he flops there, chest heaving for breath as he tries to regain some amount of composure. He does seem mighty pleased with himself, though. "Aaaiyah. Y'willnae get in trouble.. yer onna break." Keline has perched herself on top of a bar stool, her back to the counter top, as she rests one hand on the box she was given and takes a pull at her drink from the glass in the other. "Noo, we probably won't get in trouble, but we might get asked awkward questions and stared at a bit. Still, it's all in fun." Malif chuckles and waves the drink back into Liza's hand. "Thats for you...I dont miz liquor and non-liquors at one sitting." he actually stretches an arm across the back of the couch encircling Liza a bit. A subtle hint to any who might be getting to intoxicated that the young woman was looked over by the host. "So who is next up there?" Once Tyler and Juran have 'retired' from the stage, Dante finishes her drink with a tilt of the glass. Standing up she hands the empty glass to one of the servers and runs one hand through her hair. "My turn," she announces with a shrug then starts towards the stage. Liza nods but then freezes as she hears Dante state that it is her turn to perform. "Oh Maker. I hope they don't expect me to sing," she whispers to Malif before sipping from the drink he so kindly provided for her, the warmth of which helps relax her some. Juran and Keline are nodded, to, then, although she's not really sure if she should believe them or not. On duty or off, she's still part of the Imperial military and she somehow doubts that the Marshal, or anyone else, for that matter, will care if they see fit to make an issue of this. "Oy.." Malif chuckles at Liza and shakes his head. "This is a voluntary embarresment...not required." he reassures the Sarian and then watches Dante make her way forward. Juran's hands slam together in a loud clap, apparently regaining energy quick enough to cheer at Dante starting towards the stage. This pleases the old pirate. He sits himself upright. "On ye go! Ah'll.." He tips off to one side, not really able to use his legs yet. ".. sit 'ere and cheer ye on. Aye.. totally." Keline watches with some amazement and, admittedly, with some reservation as Dante climbs the stage. Her thoughts echo Liza's, even though she doesn't voice them, as she follows Dante with her eyes as the pilot climbs the stage. "All right, ladies and gents," Dante says as she takes the mic in one hand. "Now, I hope none of you are possessing delicate sensibilities. And if you are, you might want to make for the door," she suggests before that broad grin forms on her face again. "Now, this is just a little ditty I picked up from the rogues in War Shrike," she explains before lifting her voice slightly. When she signs, her voice is a warm contralto, though the words themselves are anything but the expected war ditty Oh, the sex life of a dewback, Is far, far stranger, For in an amorous moment, He tried to make love to a rancor, But the rancor's posterior orifice, Is clogged by the sands of Tatooine, Which accounts for the hump on the dewback, And the rancor's insufferable grin. Juran pauses for a moment, then roars into laughter. He seems more than delightfully amused at this, and he lifts out his datapad and hits 'Record', lifting it up to capture the lyrics. He'll remember this one, to be sure. Keline gazes at Dante, astonished, with a look on her face that suggests she's trying not to turn words into mental images. Liza shakes her head, unable to even begin to fathom what it is that Dante is singing, the lyrics causing her face to about explode into flames. A look at Malif, then, and the young Molokai whispers hastily to him, "I do not think my father'd approve of that song." Malif tilts his head is thought to the words, it was not what he was exspecting. So after a few moments he chuckles and looks across at Liza. "We wont tell him you heard it, hows that?" he gives the woman a short hug across the shoulders. "Or rather I wont if you wont." Juran reaches out and takes the glass of ale that is obviously nearby. He hauls it up into the air. "Naebodies parents would aprove of 'at song.. S'why I loive it!" He tilts his glass back, spilling yet more of it while he gulps down the dark liquid, then sets the glass of ale down beside him. "MORE!" He shouts over at Dante. Liza looks at Malif and smiles, appreciating his promise that her father will never find out. "Thank you. He and my mom would faint if they knew what I was doing tonight." A sigh sounds from her, then and Liza drinks, still blusing over the song Dante chose to sing. Dante grins at the general reaction then leans down slightly and snags a drink from the tray of one of the serving droids, takes a healthy swig then turns back to the mic. "Now then, I can see you're all in an appreciative mood," she begins again, laughing for a moment efore she continues, "This one is a little ditty I picked up back when I was a kid on Corellia. Called O'leary's Bar," again her voice raises slightly, the words sung to a deliberate tempo and again in a jaunty air, 'Twas a cold winter's evening The guests were all leaving - O'Leary was closing the bar When he turned and he said to the lady in red - "Get you you can't stay where you are!" She wept a sad tear in her bucket of beer - As she thought of the cold night ahead When a gentleman all 'fancy' - Stepped out of the taxi - And these are the words that he said: Her mother never told her The things a young girl should know - About the way of fighter pilot men The way they come and go - Age has taken away her beauty And sin has left it sad scar - So remember your mothers Forget all the others - And let her sleep under the bar." Juran pauses. he just stares at Dante throughtout the entire song, before he manages to push himself up onto his feet. He raises his glass in Salute, then tilts it and gulps the rest oft he liquid dow. He then proceeds directly to Go, in which he tosses the glass and smashes it off the wall. "'ERE 'ERE! Bloody amazin'! Hooorah!" He slaps his palms together in a continual clap before he then flops back onto the couch. Liza claps for the Wing Commander's song, grinning at the same time. She's not as boisterous as Juran is but she does applaude, showing her appreciation just the same. Another glass of the cider Malif introduced her to is taken in hand and is sipped, the pilot still trying to hide behind her drink while she prays she won't be made to sing. Dante waves a hand to try to get some of the laughter to die down. "Okay, this is the last one I have up my sleeve. So," she turns and points the mic at Keline and Liza, "This one is for my squadron mates and the entire air group on the Inquisitor," she lowers her voice slightly, "and you'll understand why in a moment." She sets the mic back in the stand, steps to the side and starts to clap loudly in a steady but fast beat. Once enough people have the rhythm she raises her voice and instead of singing just sort of shouts out this one, " You can tell a fighter pilot By the ring around his eyeball, You can tell a bombardier. By the spread around his rear. You can tell a navigator By his sextants, maps and such. You can tell a fighter pilot BUT YOU CAN'T TELL HIM MUCH! A loud whooping hollar is given by Liza, the first actual sign of rowdy behavior from her since they arrived and the party got under way. The sound startles the Sarian even though it comes from her and she shakes her head. "I've had enough." Standing, she gathers her belongings, the bags and such from her earlier shopping trip and girls' afternoon out, and she raises her voice as she prepares to depart. "See you guys later. Thanks for the fun!" Juran smirks as Liza gets ready to depart, even after her hollar. The Pirate is still obviously a bit exhausted after all of that, and the amount of alcohol he has now drank has reduced him to raising his empty glass of Corellian Ale in a mocking salute towards Dante. "Aye aye." He shouts, then lowers the glass once more, belching loudly. Surrendering the mic, Dante climbs down from the stage, her face brightly colored with the little performance and from a bit too much alcohol in her own right. Returning to the couch where she'd been sitting she drops down onto it with a laugh, tilting her head back to finish the drink. Setting it on the nearest tray and nodding to Liza, "Thanks for sticking around," she calls out in reply before lighting her cigarra again and leaning back with a sigh. Juran wriggles his nose. "Seeya, Liza. Don' fall down a flighta stairs on yer way out, it'd really be a pain in the arse, y'know?" He winks once as he sniffs at the bottom of his glass, and offers it out to the Refrill Droid. As is his glass is poured, he lifts it up and takes long gulp of it before lowering it away from his mouth.